


The Kids Are Okay

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, On the Run, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke and Percy are runaways and they enjoy the comfort of a hotel on a rainy day.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	The Kids Are Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last thing I’m posting until March (aside from drabbles) so I figured I’d go on hiatus with a classic lukercy. 
> 
> Click “Hide Creator’s Style” at the top to change the font color to default. 
> 
> Don’t reupload/repost my works.

When Luke first showed up on Percy’s fire escape, asking if Percy would run away with him, Percy turned him down. Then he begged Percy to kill him - though Luke hadn’t said it in so many words - and that was when Percy got the story from him. The real story, not the bullshit he’d spewed three years ago. By the end, Percy agreed. 

And here they were. 

The hotel room was anonymous and cheap but it provided shelter and a comfortable place to sleep. Rain tapped against the roof, not a heavy downpour but a steady fall just the same. Filtered gray light pooled in through the open curtains. Swirling gray mist was all that could be seen outside the window. 

Percy was a thousand miles away from everyone he knew, from New York, from the ocean. They weren’t even in the United States anymore; they’d crossed the border into Canada three weeks ago. He missed his mom...but he knew that she would be happier without him in her life. 

Percy lay on top of Luke, his ear pressed against Luke’s chest. Luke’s heart beats steadily, a comforting thump that almost lulled him to sleep. He shifted his legs, ran his toes up and down Luke’s shins, just because he could, because he didn’t really want to sleep right now. 

Luke ran his fingertips along Percy’s spine between his shoulder blades, tracing the vertebrae with lazy motions. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping either. 

They were naked beneath the comforter. 

Percy hadn’t yet decided if he regretted that part. The sex. 

It was as consensual as something like this could be. Percy wasn’t yet fifteen but in his defense, he would be in three months. How it happened was how a lot of sex happened in high stress situations (at least Percy suspected as much). Percy had been scared and hopped up on adrenaline and Luke was so handsome and for the first time he seemed so human. Not a dangerous hero or a golden enemy. Just a person. Percy had made some kind of face, looking at Luke, and Luke had made the offer because of Percy’s expression. 

They’ve had sex almost every night since running away. 

Percy had cried a little. Not because of the sex - maybe because of the sex - but because he was never going to see his mom again and that was a choice he’d made willingly. He mourned for her especially hard in those first two weeks. It hurt a little less three weeks out. 

Luke pressed his lips to the top of Percy’s head and made a content rumbling noise in the back of his throat that Percy heard echoed in his chest. His fingertips dipped down the small of Percy's back, then reversed course and slid up to the back of his skull. 

Percy sighed, eyes sliding closed, to let Luke know he enjoyed the attention. And he did. Gods, did Percy like having Luke’s undivided attention. He liked it when Luke took care of him, when Luke showed a playful side Percy hadn’t had the chance to see before they ran away. He liked the juxtaposition of Luke touching him like Percy was made of glass during sex but trusting Percy to hold his own during the occasional battle. Percy felt...treasured. 

Thunder rumbled overhead. 

Percy jumped, tensing at the all-too familiar sound that often indicated Zeus’ rage. He drew his arms in close, forearms pressed to Luke’s waist. 

Luke’s arms tightened around him. His heart skipped a beat. “It’s okay,” Luke murmured. “It’s normal thunder.” 

Percy listened to the rumble again, heart racing fast, and realized that Luke was right. This was not the wall-shaking thunder that came from Zeus. It was distant, high in the clouds thunder. Zeus was not chasing them down. Percy went limp against Luke, relief making his limbs weak, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Luke pressed his face more firmly into Percy’s hair. He kept one arm around Percy and brought his other hand up to pet the back of Percy’s head. “It’s okay,” Luke murmured. “Everything’s okay. We’re safe.” 

The thunder didn’t grow louder or even more frequent. The rain didn’t come down harder. 

Eventually, Percy opened his eyes again. He peered out the window, half expecting to see Zeus’ massive and very angry face glaring at them. There was no face staring at them from outside the window. His heartbeat slowly returned to normal. 

Aside from the skip in Luke’s heartbeat, his heart was already beating at its usual pace. Luke sighed, sounding tired. By now, Percy knew that Luke had asked Percy to live the rest of his life in exile, on the run. And he knew that Luke wouldn’t tell Percy that he could go back to the Olympians, and Camp Half-Blood, and his old life. There was a reason that Luke had asked Percy to join him; he didn’t want to live the rest of his life running and hiding alone. It was better to have company. 

Percy didn’t hate Luke for this. Mostly because he’d agreed. At the time Luke asked, Percy was nearing his threshold for what he could handle. Every year got worse and worse as the stakes got higher and higher. This was better. Much better, infinitely better. 

Percy lifted his head from Luke’s chest. He met Luke’s eyes, gazed into the cerulean blue of his irises. Percy tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips. 

Luke’s mouth was soft and warm. His lips were perfect for kissing. He kissed Percy, then leaned his head against the pillow to look into Percy’s eyes, appraising him. This was something Luke did often. 

Percy kissed him again. 

They kissed for a little while. Then Luke pulled back to rub his nose against Percy’s nose. He did unbearably cute things like that often; things that made Percy’s heart swell with affection. 

“We’ll be okay,” Percy whispered. 

“Yeah,” Luke agreed. 

“After all, you’re the best swordsman in three hundred years,” Percy said. This fact made Percy feel a lot better than if he’d been with anyone else. Luke has never lost a sword fight. 

Luke’s lips quirked in a smile. He laid his hands against Percy’s waist. “Yeah, and you’re the demigod who drew ichor in a fight against a god.” 

Percy’s face warmed. His fight with Ares was never mentioned after the fact. As far as he knew, no one knew about it outside those who were there, the gods, and Luke. Demigods weren’t supposed to talk about how they’d won in a fight against a god so it never came up during the retellings. “You trained me well.” 

Which wasn’t an exaggeration. The only person Percy ever lost a sword fight to was Luke himself. Percy was okay with this. 

Luke’s smile grew. He cupped Percy’s cheeks and kissed him. “We’ll be okay,” Luke repeated Percy’s earlier statement. 

Percy swallowed down his doubts. If anyone could outrun the Olympians and a titan, it was the two of them. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

Outside, the rain slowed to a drizzle. The thunder stopped completely. Beams of sunshine poked through the thinning clouds. 

They would be okay.


End file.
